


The Ones Who Knocked On Death's Door

by Ednoncosplay



Category: Batman (Comics), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ednoncosplay/pseuds/Ednoncosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend HuntressJill started cosplaying as Death from the Neil Gaiman comics and she inspired me to write something loosely based on this pic (http://yellowis4happy.deviantart.com/art/DC-The-Ones-Who-Died-325026790)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones Who Knocked On Death's Door

Jason kept his eyes closed even as he woke up from the haze of sleep. From under his eye lids he could tell he was in a bright, warm and peaceful place. But how’d he get there? He was suddenly aware he wasn’t wearing his Red Hood helmet and instead had on… No, this couldn’t be right. Why was he wearing his old Robin costume? A figure loomed over him casting a shadow over his eyelids and he opened them slowly to see who it was and where he could possibly be.

“Jason Peter Todd!” A female voice yelled out to him, one he instantly recognized. “I should have known I’d see you soon with all the people I’ve been going to collect in Gotham.” As his eyes opened and focused, he saw the shadow of his friend Death standing over him, her hands on her hips. She sounded very disappointed in him, but he knew better.

“Well, Dee. You don’t call and you don’t write.” He said in an equally disappointed tone. “I missed you!” He propped himself up on his elbows with an innocent smile. She gave a heavy sigh then bent forward to offer a hand up. After getting up, he examined himself and sure enough his entire Robin gear was colored white just like last time.

“I thought I told you to stay out of trouble for at least another year!” She said to him, her arms folded over her chest giving him an over exaggerated disgruntled look.

“But… I… Orphanage..!” He said, trying to contain a chuckle. He could tell she wasn’t really mad and was happy to see him. She gave him a couple of seconds more of her Death Glare before dropping it and letting her face turn into a smile, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

“How are you doing?” He asked her.

“I’m doing well, but you’re keeping me busy with your kill count. I don’t mind that, but you can’t keep doing this. You know I can’t keep sending you back all the time, it’ll start to look bad.” She said as she patted him on the head lightly. Then she sighed and shook her head. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I’ll tell you what. Next time you’re in town, you, Stephanie, and I will go out for some waffles. It’ll be my treat.” Jason said. “Speaking of Steph, she was near me when the building exploded. Is she..?” Death looked down on the floor behind him and Jason turned to follow her gaze. At his feet Stephanie Brown stirred, also in her white Robin outfit.

“And why is she with you? You know this isn’t her first time either, right.” Death said.

“Yeeeah. Well she’s helping me and the Outlaws with something. Y’know, Brainiac is invading the planet, the Justice League doesn’t want her around either, so I took her in. You know how I am with strays.” Jason said. Death knelt down to Stephanie’s side.

“C’mon, sweetie. Time to get up. You can’t stay here.” She said gently as she lightly shook her awake.

“Five more minutes, mom.” Stephanie mumbled, a puddle of drool forming under her face.

“Stephanie, you can’t stay here. If you don’t leave soon, you’ll be here forever.” Death warned. Steph’s eyes shot open and she looked around, now realizing where she was.

“Aw man, not again…” She whined as she got up.

“Guys, I appreciate the visit but please promise me you won’t get yourselves killed for a while, okay?” Death said with a more concerned look on her face. “Seriously, you’re making me look bad at my job.”

“We’re sorry, Dee.” Jason said insincerely as he hugged her again for goodbye.

“I promise I’ll try.” Steph said as she hugged her too. “As long as you promise to come down and visit us some time. Without Jason having to kill someone.”

“Well if you stop killing people, I might have some more free time, Jason.” Death said.

“…That’s a good point. I’ll behave. So brunch next Sunday?” He said, giving another innocent smile.

“I’ll be there.” Death said with a wink at both of them. As she touched the ankh pendant hanging from her neck, the two woke up next to each other on the floor in the rain, bleeding out on a sidewalk. As Stephanie sat up and looked at Jason she coughed.

“Oh, those waffles better be worth it.” She said as she clutched at her side.

“What?!” He yelled as he sat up with an annoying ringing in his ears, half of his helmet blown off.


End file.
